


Beauty and the Beast

by TheWeatherOutside



Series: Fairy Tale AU [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, First Kiss, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24146338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWeatherOutside/pseuds/TheWeatherOutside
Summary: Gavin likes Ryan, he just doesn't know how to tell him.Ryan likes Gavin, he just doesn't think he's worthy enough for him.(Three Little Pigs sequel)
Relationships: Gavin Free/Ryan Haywood
Series: Fairy Tale AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717582
Kudos: 22





	Beauty and the Beast

_Beauty scarce had pronounced these words, when she saw the palace sparkle with light; and fireworks, instruments of music, everything seemed to give notice of some great event. But nothing could fix her attention; she turned to her dear Beast, for whom she trembled with fear; but how great was her surprise! Beast was disappeared, and she saw, at her feet, one of the loveliest princes that eye ever beheld; who returned her thanks for having put an end to the charm, under which he had so long resembled a Beast._

“Come on, Ryan!” Gavin pulled the man from where he was contently sitting on a chair in the living room.

“Do I have to go with you? Can’t you just go by yourself?” Ryan moaned, but he stood up anyway.

“But, Ryan, what if there’s a bear or something?”

“I’m sure you’ll be fine.”

Despite his complaining, he let Gavin drag him out of the cottage.

It had been year since they’d showed up at Jack’s little house. They had only planned to stay there for a few days, but a few days had turned into a few weeks, which turned into a few months, and now a whole year had passed. Even though Jack’s cottage had nowhere near as much space for all of them, they made it work.

Today was a sunny day, despite there being a chill in the air, and Gavin wanted to go and pick some nice flowers for Jack. He knew he didn’t actually need Ryan to come with him, but he liked the company and, more importantly, he wanted to spend time with Ryan.

He took Ryan to the field that adjoined the cottage. It was full of flowers, but some of them were dying as the weather got colder, so Gavin wanted to pick some of them before they were all gone.

“What kind of thing are you looking for?” Ryan asked as he trailed along slightly behind Gavin.

“Something pretty,” Gavin replied, sending Ryan a small smile before he got back to looking at the flowers.

Gavin walked across the field, hyperaware of Ryan’s presence behind him. There were a thousand things he wanted to say to him, but every time Gavin opened his mouth, barely a sound came out before he closed it and distracted himself with the flowers.

“What about these ones over here?”

Gavin turned to find that Ryan was pointing at a patch of flowers nearby. They were white with a million little petals that formed a ball shape at the top of the stem.

“Oh, Ryan, they’re beautiful!” Gavin grinned as he knelt down in the grass and ran his fingers gently over the soft petals, before he began to pick the best ones.

Ryan helped him, so it wouldn’t take them long to pick enough of the flowers for them to fill the empty vase that Jack kept on his mantel piece. Which meant that Gavin was running out of time to do what he’d dragged Ryan out here for in the first place.

However, even with the time pressing, Gavin still made no move to tell Ryan what he wanted.

“Ryan-” Gavin finally managed to open his mouth, but as soon as Ryan looked up at him, his words died on his tongue and new ones took their place.

“Uh, maybe we should add another kind of flower to these to add a bit of colour. Like those,” he pointed over Ryan’s shoulder to another bunch of flowers he could see across the field. They were a light pink and would make a nice contrast to the white ones they already had.

He didn’t even wait for Ryan’s reply before he grabbed the flowers he had already picked and stood up. He could hear Ryan stand up a moment later and follow him across the field.

“Are you alright?” Ryan suddenly asked.

Gavin’s heart was racing with nerves and as he sat down in the new area of the field, he looked up at Ryan.

“Yeah, why?” He tried to smile reassuringly, even though he could tell it was shaky.

“Well, you seem a little, I don’t know, anxious about something. I just wondered if you were okay.” Ryan was watching him in concern as he sat down across from him.

“Everything’s okay, it’s just-” Gavin looked away for a slight moment to figure out what to say. “Ryan, you know I like you, right?”

“Of course I do, Gavin. I like you too,” Ryan smiled.

“But I don’t just like you.” Gavin’s gaze was on the flowers in front of him as he couldn’t look at Ryan. He absently fiddled with the petals of one of the flowers to stop his hands from shaking. “I _really_ like you.”

He hoped that Ryan understood what he meant by that as he was too nervous to explain any further.

The seconds after he said that were excruciatingly long and far too quiet. Gavin didn’t want to know what the look on Ryan’s face was in that moment, because it was probably disgust or anger.

“Just forget I said anything, I just-”

“I feel the same about you.”

Gavin’s mouth snapped shut at those words and he finally glanced back up at Ryan, wide eyed as he took in what he said. He had barely heard him through the blood rushing in his ears. Although, before Gavin could speak, Ryan continued.

“But…”

_But_. Gavin felt so stupid for getting his hopes up. He was ready to just up and leave and forget this ever happened. However, what he heard next was not at all what he had been expecting.

“You deserve more than me.”

“What?” It had been said so quietly, Gavin was barely sure he had heard it correctly. Did Ryan really think that about himself?

“I’m a bad person, Gavin. I’ve done things I regret. People think I’m a monster, and sometimes I think that too. You deserve so much more than a murderer.”

Whilst Ryan had been talking, his gaze had drifted away until he ended up closing his eyes. Gavin was stunned by what he’d heard. Nothing that Ryan had just said had ever occurred to him.

“You know none of that matters to me.”

Ryan didn’t say anything. Instead, he began to twist the flower he held in his hands. The stem broke in two and the petals started to crumble.

Gavin placed his hands over Ryan’s before he could cause more damage. Ryan started and his eyes finally opened. He looked down at their hands clasped together and then up at Gavin.

“I don’t think you are a monster. In fact, I think you are the greatest thing to ever happen to me.” Gavin smiled at him, but Ryan didn’t return it.

“You shouldn’t-”

Gavin cut off whatever he was about to say by pressing his lips to Ryan’s.

He let go of Ryan’s hands to put his on either side of Ryan’s face. He could feel that Ryan was startled for a moment, but then Ryan was kissing him back. He put his hands on Gavin’s hips and Gavin shuffled over the flowers between them to get closer.

A few moments later, and they broke apart. Gavin didn’t move away straight away, and instead he watched Ryan for a long moment.

“I hope you know how much I _do_ deserve you,” he said it quietly, almost a whisper, and then he finally sat back.

He couldn’t believe that he had built up the courage to do what he had, and now he felt his cheeks heat up as a giddy feeling settled in his stomach.

Gavin distracted himself by picking the rest of the flowers they’d need, but then he felt a hand brush against his ear.

He looked up just in time to see Ryan tucking one of the white flowers behind his ear. Ryan’s hand lingered against Gavin’s cheek for a few seconds before he pulled away with a smile.

“You’re beautiful.”

Gavin grinned along with the butterflies he felt course through him.

“We should probably get these flowers back to Jack before they die,” Ryan suggested as he held up a bunch of the flowers they’d picked.

Gavin nodded in agreement, but neither of them made to stand up yet. They just sat across from each other and enjoyed this moment a bit longer.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last story of this fairy tale au. Thanks for reading this random little au I came up with, I hope you enjoyed it!! :D


End file.
